Australia
Introduction The capital city of Australia is Canberra. This capital is in the Australian Capital Territory.The population in 2006 was approximately 20.6 millions inhabitants.The longest single river in Australia is the Murray River, with a total length of obout 2375 km long.The tallest mountain in Australia is Mt Kosciuszko, at 2228 m. It is situated in the Australian Alps, in southern New South Wales.83.43.101.234 17:43 16 dic 2010 (UTC)vale julia88.2.139.251 19:28 16 dic 2010 (UTC)australia is the sixth largest country in the world--(julia )88.2.233.70 10:08 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Important cities The major cities of australia are:Sydney with 4.5 million people,Melbourne with 4.00 million people,Brisbane with 2.00 million people,Perth with 1.7 million people,Adelaide with 1.28 million people,Canberra with 0.34 million people,Hobart with 0.20 million people and Darwin with 0.12 million people.Sydney is the largest and most populous city in Australia and the state capital of New South Wales.Melbourne is the capital and most populous city in the state of Victoria,and the second most populous city in Australia.Brisbane is the capital and most populous city in the Australian state of Queensland and the third most populous city in Australia.Perth is the capital and largest city of the Australian state of Western Australia and the fourth most populous city in Australia.Adelaide is the capital and most populous city of the Australian state of South Australia,and is the fifth-largest city in Australia.Canberra is the capital city of Astralia.Hobart is the state capital and most populous city of the Australian island state of Tasmania.Darwin is the capital city of the Northern Territory,Australia.Situated on the Timor Sea.(Borja)--88.2.233.70 11:05 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Important people from this country Australia has many important people some of them are.:Kevin Rudd,Prime minister of Australia.John So,Mayor of Melbourne, Australia.Clover Moore, Mayor of Sydney,Elizabeth II,Queen and Quentin Bryce,president.(borja)--88.2.233.70 11:37 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Language Autralia spoken in some of these languages: Greek, Italian, Arabic, Castilian and English general.(borja)--88.2.233.70 10:04 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Geography Bluff Knoll is the highest point of the southwest of Western Australia and is located in the Mountain chain Stirling. Bogong placed in the National Alpine Park, is the Victoria's highest mountain, Australia. The Mount Bogong rises more of 1700m. Monte Feathertop is the higest second mountain in Victoria's condition in Australia. It rises up to 1.922 meters "david" Traditional food Some foods are more traadicionales in Australia: Backhousia citriodora,Backhousia myrtifolia,rum ball,Boston bun,Bush bread,Battered Sausage,Salt & vinegar,Saveloy ,Syzygium luehmannii,Syzygium paniculatum,Cabanossi, Cheesymite scroll, Citrus glauca... .(julia)88.2.233.70 10:23 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Other interesting information Australia currently has flooded many things in BrisbaneBorjeta 17:33 16 ene 2011 (UTC) The alphabet in Australia is : A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z (julia) Religion Australia has not state religion, of Australia this Christian (26%), the Buddhism (2.1%), the Islam (1.7%), the Hinduism (0.8%), the Judaism (0.5%) and other religions (julia) Sport Australia has participed is every summer Olympics of the modern. Australia hosted the 1956 Summer Olympics in Melbourne and the 2000 Summer Olympics in Syindey (julia)